Stay With Me
by keefu
Summary: Shun seems like he's mad at the twins. They can't handle that. Yutashun focus  well, what do you expect from me  in kindergarten.


**A/N:** I'm so glad you guys like the fics! And thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate it. I'm always so unsure of whether or not the characters are portrayed right. Especially Yuuta. Yuuta's pretty hard to get. Anyway, have some Yutashun in kindergarten, which can be taken as a gen fic. You're choice, loves.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He had no idea what he'd done wrong, but Shun was pointedly avoiding him. He could tell. Normally, Shun would be just around him and Yuuki, but at the moment, Shun was nowhere near him. Normally, Shun would greet them with a big hello, a big smile, and proceed to hang out with them, but today, Shun just said hi, with a small smile then ran off. Whenever Yuuta would go out, Shun would usually follow, but he wasn't. Instead, he stayed there, inside, playing with some other kids.<p>

It was annoying. Why wasn't Shun playing with him?

"Shun's mad at us."

Yuuki looked up at his brother, taking his eyes off the car in his hand. "Why?"

"He's not playing with us." Yuuta was pouting slightly, eyes fixed on the truck in his hand. His brother looked across the room to where Shun was, seeing the redhead look their way before quickly looking back at the other kids, as if he didn't see Yuuki look his way. That was weird.

"You're right. He seems mad."

"What did we do?"

Yuuki pondered his brother's question. Yes, they were mean, but they were rarely like that with Shun. It was just so difficult to be mean to Shun. Kaname, sure, he got so annoyed so easily, it was a crime not to piss him off. But Shun? He really couldn't understand what they've done wrong.

"I don't know."

Yuuta sighed. "I don't like this."

"Me too."

"Maybe we should say sorry?"

They looked at each other, knowing the answer immediately. Apologizing wasn't exactly their thing, plus they had no idea what to say sorry for.

Well, then, they just had to go about it some other way.

"Yuuki-kun?"

Shun tilted his head, standing in front of one of the twins, who was holding a giant sunflower

"Here." Yuuki handed it to him, Shun hesitantly taking it with a smile.

"Ah, thank you, Yuuki-kun! It's so pretty… But um, what's this for?" he asked, tilting his head at Yuuki standing in front of him, before turning his attention to the sunflower in his hands.

"We thought you might like it."

"We?" he asked, before noticing Yuuta going over to where they were. His face flushed immediately, standing up quickly. "I-I just remembered, I have something to do! Th-Thank you for the gift!"

And he left, just as Yuuta reached Yuuki. The other twin looked at Shun's retreating figure, before looking at Yuuki, confused.

"… I think he's mad at _you_, Yuuta."

It was their break, the time they were given a bunch of cookies, and Yuuta had made up his mind to give them to Shun. He had tried _everything_. He'd help him with something, but Shun would quickly go away. He'd try asking him to play with him, but Shun would always be playing with someone else. He once just sat beside Shun and Shun would hurry away.

Well, he was going to apologize using sorry cookies! … Without Yuuta actually having to say sorry. It wasn't like he knew what he did wrong, anyway.

Shun was in a different table (which, again, just made his heart sink). Yuuta jumped off from his seat, his brother giving him a thumbs up, as the older twin started toward the redhead. He took a deep breath, before placing the small bunch of cookies in front of Shun.

"They're for you," he said, when Shun looked at him. He could instantly see the worry in Shun's face when he looked at the cookies.

"Ah, but they're Yuuta-kun's -"

"They're yours now."

"But Yuuta-kun -"

"Please."

He could see Shun hesitating, but Yuuta watched him. Shun could feel Yuuta's eyes on him, so he took a cookie and bit into it.

"Is it good?" he asked, which was a stupid question, considering they all had the same cookies, but Shun nodded anyway, smiling at Yuuta. It was hesitant, nervous, but it was a smile nonetheless. Yuuta would call that progress.

"That's good." He stood in front of Shun for a while, before looking back at Yuuki. "Well, I have to go … back." And he left, running back to Yuuki.

"What did he say?"

"The cookies were good."

"That's it?"

Yuuta nodded, taking a cookie from Yuuki's pile. Shun didn't say he forgave him. He didn't even give any indication that he forgave him. This was it. He was going to lose his friend, and he didn't even know why. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to add a moustache to his drawing.

"U-um Yuuta-kun?"

That was definitely Shun. He turned to his side to see him, holding what he assumed were cookies in the piece of cloth he held. Yuuta just looked at him, then at Yuuki, then back at Shun, wondering what he wanted.

"D-Do you want a cookie?" Shun wasn't looking at him, as he extended his arm. Ah, did this mean he had forgiven him?

Yuuta nodded, taking the cookies and laying them out on the table (Yuuki immediately taking one). Shun was watching him, probably waiting for a reaction.

"Shun," he called out, Shun's attention quickly going to him, as he pat the space next to him.

A wide smile was on Shun's face when Yuuta did that. He quickly seated himself next to Yuuta, who handed him a cookie. Shun was still smiling brightly at him, and Yuuta couldn't help but think Shun was just as happy as he was.

"I missed Yuuta-kun."

He was surprised at the sudden words, Shun smiling up at him. Yuuta didn't usually show emotions, but a small smile could be seen on his features as he munched on the cookie in his hand.

"Me too."

He wouldn't know until years later that Shun was avoiding him because Kaname had said Shun kept following Yuuta around like goldfish poop.


End file.
